i won't say i'm in love
by 4everbebe
Summary: what happens when miroku flirts with another girl? see how sango feels about it...


**Sesshomaru is always #1**

**A/n**** the song "I won't say I'm in love" from the Hercules movie made me think of this story about miroku (did I spell his name right?) and sango I think they make a cute couple…**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own inuyasha if I did, MY sesshomaru well be the main character…**

**I will not say I am in love**

**By**

**Bribe91**

The Inuyasha group was walking when Miroku spotted a woman that looked about 3 years older than him. She was struggling with two buckets of water, seeing that this was a perfect opportunity to speak to her he walked up to her.

"Let me help you with that my dear lady" Miroku said, while taking the two buckets of water from her.

"O my…thank you very much sir" blushed the girl she thought Miroku was cute.

"Your welcome my name is Miroku…yours?" said Miroku, unaware of the glares he was getting from his group members and the murderous death glare from the female demon slayer.

"It's Miru"

"Miru…such a pretty name for such a pretty girl" smirk Miroku, Miru blushed "ha…I got her right were I want her" thought Miroku. Sango was furious…how dare he flirt with another girl in front of her face "wait what am I'm saying…it's not like I'm jealous or anything…right?" thought Sango.

"Sango…are you ok," asked Kagome, she and the others had followed Miru to her village and were staying the night there. Sango snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes…I'm fine" whispered Sango, "why do I always feel this way when I see Miroku with another girl," thought Sango. For a long time she had these feelings for Miroku and she did not know if she should tell him or not, so she just came to the fact that she was not in love...or was she.

"Thank you young monk…thanks to you we can rest easy with that spell you put on the village gate to keep us safe from evil spirits and demons" smiled the leader of the village.

"O yes…isn't he wonderful father" smiled Miru.

"There no need for thanks…I'm just doing my job" laughed Miroku, "o please," thought Inuyasha, who was stuffing his face with food.

"Now…if you excuse me I have an important matter to intend to," said the leader, so he left and now it was only the Inuyasha gang and Miru, who was holding on to Miroku shoulder while smiling at him with flirting eyes. Sango was watching them from the corner of her eyes with envy "That whore, who she think she is hugging all up with my man" thought Sango little did she know that Kagome was watching her.

"Well…if you excuse us, me and Miru…will be going now" smirked Miroku

"Wait Miroku…um…where you two going?" asked Sango, she did not want him to go with her.

"Um…we're going too…um…talk" Miroku lied, he always liked Sango but she never returns the feelings. Little did he know that she did?

"Oh…I see" Sango said, while putting her head down, she did not want Miroku to see the hurt in her eyes.

Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo (did I spell his name right) where sleeping in the guest room, while Sango and Kagome were talking in the next room

"Sango if you love him you should tell him" Kagome said unexpectedly. Sango looked from her book she was reading, which she got from Kagome.

"What do you mean…tell who, blushed Sango, she knew who.

"Come on Sango…everyone knows you're in love with Miroku" Kagome smiled, Sango had a blush on her face now.

"I'm not in love with Miroku…I'm just…well…its" Sango did not know what to say.

"Sango…there's no need to be shy" smiled Kagome, she was having fun teasing her.

"…um…if you excuse me I have to go to…the um…bathroom" Sango said, while running out of the room leaving a confused but happy Kagome. "Well that was close..." Sango thoughts was interrupted by a voice…a women voice, Sango happened to be by Miru room door, which was cracked a little, So being curious Sango peeked inside only to see Miroku and Miru all over each other. Sango was hurt, she wanted to cry, and as she was backing up, she did not notice the family cat behind her. She stepped on the cattail; the cat screamed scaring her so she leaped right into Miru room.

"Sango…what are you doing?" Miroku asked, while getting out of the bed. Sango blushed when she notices that he was just in his boxer.

"…um…I'm sorry…I did not mean to intrude on you guys…I'll be going now" Sango blushed, while leaving the room hurt, confused and embarrassed. Hurt because Miroku was with another woman, confused because she did not know why she felt this way. Sango was embarrassed, because she saw Miroku and Miru at it. Miroku watched her leave without another word closing the door behind her.

"Miroku…come back to bed," said Miru. Miroku looked to her then back at the spot Sango was.

"It was nice having you…take care," said the leader of the group, as Inuyasha and group left the village. As they were walking, Sango could not help but take glances at Miroku "did he and Miru really…do it" thought Sango, just the thought of it mad her boil with anger.

"Hey Miroku…how come you didn't say bye to Miru" Shippo asked, while sucking on a sucker.

"Well…she did not want to talk to me after I left her room," sighed Miroku, Sango was dancing with joy in the inside "yes…so they did not do anything" happily thought Sango.

"Why you leave her room," asked Inuyasha, he was curious Miroku well never just leave a girl hanging.

"Well she wasn't my type," said Miroku, while rubbing Sango butt, Sango blushed then slapped him

"PERVERTED MONK KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR-SELF" Sango yelled, while walking ahead of the group for them not to see the blush on her face. Kagome walked up next to her and said

"I saw that" smiled Kagome.

"Saw what?" said a blushing Sango

"That…you were blushing…so you do love Miroku?" laughed Kagome. Sango blushed and turned to see Miroku holding his face while Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo shook there heads in shame. And Sango thought.

"You know what Kagome…I do like Miroku, but for right now **I won't say I'm in love**…well at least not out loud**" **

**Well I hope you like it and please leave a review thank you!**


End file.
